Nos merecemos ser felices
by dannyta
Summary: Que pasa cuando escuchas una voz familiar que te dice que lo que estas haciendo está mal? seguiras adelante o cambiaras tu futuro? entren y descubranlo... plisss reviewsss soy nueva


Estamos aquí reunidos...

Esas eran las palabras que sellarían para siempre mi destino, uno del que quería escapar como fuera... sentía ganas de correr, de irme lejos y nunca regresar... pero era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y yo tenía que estar presente ahí... por él.

Para celebrar la unión...

Unión? yo no lo veo como una unión, sino como un compromiso del que no puedo escapar. Quisiera que todo este peso saliera de mis hombros, pero no es posible. Se que ella está aquí, acompañándome, como siempre lo ha hecho y eso lo hace todo más difícil.

El padre sigue hablando acerca de fidelidad, riqueza, pobreza y otras palabras que no alcanzo a comprender bien, lo único de lo que tengo conciencia es de la mano que me sujeta en este momento, Ron está a mi lado y se que tengo todo su apoyo, a su lado Ginny me mira con reproche por dejar que esto pase pero ellos no entienden que es lo mejor para todos.

La ceremonia ya está muy lejos de mi, las palabras del sacerdote apenas las oigo, solo soy conciente de que en estos momentos Ron me debe estar odiando al igual que toda su familia, sé que Ginny si no estuviera embarazada me tomaría del cuello y me estrangularía y se que Draco no la detendrían. Luna está a un lado mío y su cara no es mejor que la mía. Es como si en vez de estar en un matrimonio estuviéramos todos en un horrible funeral.

Debes hacer algo Herms - me dice Ron en voz baja - si no dices nada ahora todo terminará para ustedes.

No puedo Ron - digo con voz queda - Harry quiso que las cosas fueran así.

Eso no es cierto y lo sabes - me recrimina Ginny en un tono de voz un poco alto, algunas personas se vuelven a mirarnos - Ninguno se merece esto. Tienes que detener esta locura. por favor...

Se que en estos momentos ellos no entienden, pero es lo mejor, debo dejar que Harry sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado. Tuvimos una relación escondida, clandestina y oculta para muchos, pero fue una relación intensa en donde me di cuenta que nunca volvería a amar a nadie como a Harry.

Nunca te perdonaré lo que estas haciendo - susurró Luna cuando se acercó hasta mi para darme las alianzas - nunca...

No lo entiendes - murmuré cabizbajo - nadie entiende... excepto ella.

Basta! - gritó alguien en mi cabeza, una voz demasiado familiar - no dejaré que este circo siga adelante. No puedo dejarte hacer

Sirius - susurré sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba -

Deja de hacerte el payaso Harry - me dijo con tono de reproche - estás dejando a la única mujer que de verdad te importa por alguien que no te hará feliz. Mira a tu alrededor por Dios… Tus amigos no pueden hacer nada, pero tú si, mírala Harry, date vuelta y mira a Hermione... Está tan desesperada y destrozada como tú, deja de hacer estupideces y deja este circo. Tu no amas a Cho, tu estas enamorado de Hermione desde que tenias 15 años y no dejaré que mi ahijado arruine su vida como lo está haciendo en este momento...

Harry... - alguien me llama y me saca de mis pensamientos - cielo, el padre te está haciendo una pregunta - me dice Cho con tono dulce.

Perdón - digo, pero aún las palabras de Sirius me taladran la cabeza "_tu estas enamorado de Hermione desde los 15 años, termina con este circo" - _

Acepta a Cho Chang como su legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla...

Era cierto, amaba a Hermione desde muy joven y solo cuando salimos del colegio me propuse conquistarla, pero ella había decidido irse a Paris a estudiar y fue entonces que había aparecido Cho, tan deslumbrante como siempre y sin importarme las quejas de mis amigos la hice mi novia oficial, luego Hermione había vuelto de Francia y aceptó sin importar nada ser mi amante. Sabía que la amaba, entonces y nunca pude descifrar la razón de que nuestros encuentros fueran algo en las sombras, Ella nunca me lo reprochó y nunca me exigió nada. Siempre fue así, ella siempre estaba ahí para mi, luego de las peleas con Cho me refugiaba en ella y nunca escuché un "pero" o un reproche de su parte por usarla de esa manera. En ese entonces en cierto modo estaba herido con ella por dejarme solo con mi vida sin que ella supiera que cuando había abordado ese avión se había llevado mi vida con ella y cuando volvió, más hermosa que antes me di cuenta de que volvía a sentirme vivo. Ella estaba de vuelta y aunque estuviera con Cho siempre sería de Hermione, por eso me propuse seducirla, convertirla en mi amante. Que tonto había sido, debí haber hecho lo correcto en ese momento, dejar a Cho y quedarme al lado de la mujer que verdaderamente he amado, pero aún es tiempo…. no dejaré que la felicidad se me escape de las manos como hace 2 años.

Luna carraspeo cerca mío, era la señal para responder al padre "si acepto", pero de mis labios no salio ningún sonido. No podía, simplemente no podía casarme con una mujer que no era para mi, porque esa mujer siempre había estado cerca mío y yo tan idiota como siempre me di cuenta tarde, pero esta vez sería diferente… las palabras de Virus volvieron a taladrar mi cabeza "_estas dejando ir a la única mujer que has amado"_, Claro que No, no la dejaría de nuevo…

Que sucede Harry? - me pregunta Luna acercándose a mi con cara de preocupación - te sientes bien?

Mejor que nunca - le respondo y me vuelvo hacia Cho - lo siento.. pero no puedo hacerlo, te quiero mucho, pero no como pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Cho me mira con confusión, le tomo el rostro y le beso en la frente - no puedo casarme contigo - le dije en un susurro apenas audible y para mi sorpresa ella me sonrió.

Lo sé - me dijo - pero te demoraste bastante en decírmelo, anda de una vez y arregla las cosas con Hermione.

Levanté la vista y fue cuando me di cuenta de que todos en la iglesia me miraban con asombro excepto mis amigos, Draco me sonreí y Ginny mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro, a mi lado Luna suspira con alivio de que no me haya casado. Pero por ninguna parte veo a Hermione.

Donde está - le pregunto a Draco cuando llego hasta él -

Afuera - me dice - salió antes de que decidieras no cometer este error, Ron salió detrás de ella.

Gracias - dije y salí corriendo a su encuentro.

Al salir de la iglesia no los veo por ninguna parte y siento que el mundo se me cae encima y cuando pienso que la perdí para siempre aparece de entre los arbustos con Ron a su lado, me mira asombrada por un momento y luego las lagrimas le recorren las mejillas.

Eres un tonto - le digo cuando lo tengo en frete, Ron me toma de la mano y con un ademán me dice que me acerque a él - eres un tonto... el más grande que he conocido.

Lo se - le respondo y la abrazo - y te pido perdón por no darme cuenta antes de que estaba en un error al querer casarme con Cho, te pido perdón por mantenerte escondida, como mi amante y no gritarle a todos que estábamos juntos, soy un tonto por no darme cuenta antes de que es contigo con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Herms, te amo y nunca nunca más dejaré que sufras por mi culpa.

Ron nos mira desde su cómodo asiento en las escaleras de la iglesia y sonríe como diciendo "son un caso perdido". Nos besamos a vista y paciencia de todos los que vienen saliendo de la frustrada ceremonia religiosa y oímos exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Cho me mira por ultima vez antes de subirse al auto de sus padres y con una sonrisa me dice que espera que sea feliz con Hermione y yo se que lo seré porque ella siempre ha sido y siempre será la mujer de mi vida.

Se los dije - dice Draco abrazando a Ginny - les dije que aunque fuera a minutos de decir "si acepto" ese cabeza dura reaccionaría.

Ahora estoy segura de que serán felices - dice Luna tomando la mano de Ron - no podía ser de otra forma.

Saben lo que quiero hacer ahora? - pregunta Ron mirando a sus dos mejores amigos reír y abrazarse - quiero ir a casa y probar ese delicioso pastel de bodas.

Todos reímos ante el comentario y con un "plin" la iglesia queda vacía. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que cuatro personas los observaban desde la puerta de la iglesia con enormes sonrisas...

Tienes un hijo bastante lento James...

Lo sé, salió a su madre...

Eso no es cierto... tu hijo es idéntico a ti Potter...

Calmate Lily, James solo bromea...que carácter!

Tu no te metas Black, le dijiste a mi hijo que era un payaso... eso nunca te lo perdonaré.

James quieres calmar a tu esposa y no me digas Black... Sabes que odio que me digas así Lily.

Hay cosas que nunca cambia... ni siquiera después de la muerte.

Eso es cierto Dumbledore... pero al menos sabemos que Harry será feliz al fin.

Muy Feliz...la Srta. Granger es perfecta para él.

Siempre lo supe... desde el día que la conocí me di cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro...

Lamento decir que el que se dio cuenta primero de que ellos estaban enamorados era yo querido amigo.

No es cierto...

Si lo es... ¿Acaso conoces más a mi hijo que yo Sirius?

Bueno, no pero aquí el experto en amores soy yo James y no tú ¿recuerdas?

Ya basta los dos, parecen un par de niños.

Eso somos Lily y por eso nos adoras...

Cállense de una buena vez...


End file.
